Friends Forever
by enigmaticfig
Summary: Okay this is my first story but basically a group of 5 friends get taken to the Spirit world and chaos follows.... Who will fall for who and will it be a happy ending for all? Criticism welcomed as long as it is well founded and not just plain nasty! Enjo
1. Intro

It may be quite crap and I don't mind criticism so go ahead and tell me if something's wrong. It won't be spelling or possibly grammar as my friend is proof reading this for me and corrects everything that is wrong, so ya, this is the intro telling you about the main characters. I hope you enjoy!

Oh I forgot - means actions, '-' that means thoughts, - means talking in the mind and "-" means speaking out loud.

Moving swiftly on the main character, you are called Keira. You have mid length brown hair with a sweeping fringe (or for American's 'bangs') and bluey green eyes. In different lights they look either blue or green. You are 15 years old and can get rather hyper. You are quite shy around new people but otherwise are loud and insane. You are also slightly smaller than Hiei.

You have a lot of friends but the main ones are Hannah, Josie, Nem, Bethany, Emma, Aimee and Laura. You are all the same age except Nem is 1 year younger than the rest of you. Hannah has long blond hair and blue eyes. Her hugs can kill and she is very insane. She can always make you laugh especially if you are really sad. She gets on very well with Josie. Josie has short brown/mousy hair and grey eyes. She is also very insane and obsessive over everything (at the moment it is Gerald Butler (sp? Help Josie) as the phantom) and absolutely loves English. Bethany has short brown/black hair and brown eyes. She is very touchy feely, friendly, loud and can be violent. She loves Japanese anime/manga. (not sure why that is important but what the hey!) Nem has blond wavy hair to about the middle of her back and loves Jack Sparrow.

Look out for part 1 and my other story Regaining Faith if you like Saiyuki!


	2. Friends Forever Part 1

Friends forever A Yu yu hakusho story Part 1

(I've changed speech marks to –thoughts- and +speech+ as quizilla keeps deleting them! How mean. Isn't it mean? By the way this was originally written for quizilla!)

You walk up the stairs into the waiting room outside karate and immediately see your friends. +Hey guys+

Who are you+

Oh come on Hannah+ - Honestly she does it every time I come.-

Hey check out the new guys+ Josie whispers in your ear

What+ You look around bewildered until you eye catch four boys over by the door. One was tall with long red hair and sparkling emerald eyes, another standing by him had brown eyes, slicked back black hair with way too much gel. He looked like your typical punk tough guy; he was laughing at the third guy who was a rather stupid looking oaf with an Elvis wannabe carrot top hair style. The last one was a bit short, about your height only a bit taller. He had black spiked hair and curious crimson eyes. He was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. (Alright you definitely know who it is now)

You turn back and say +Cool+ ( Not mush for words are you?)

Oh quick we're going in+ You rush to the door with your friends and then start laughing with everyone apart from you guys looking like this O.o. (I just realised you didn't pay! Oh well it's not important)

Anyway later on: Alan (sensei) +Alright now get into groups of five. Keira you go with the new boys+ You go to move but find three pairs of arms round you. There Hannah, Bethany and Josie are holding onto you not letting you move.

Err Alan. I'm kinda stuck+ You yell out. Every one turns to look at you and laughs ( You are the group's clowns you always make people laugh)

Come on now you three let her go+ Alan replies with a smile. You hear grumbles from them a bit as they release you so you walk timidly over to the four guys.

Hi. I'm Suichi, you must be Keira+ Suichi smiles at you, he's the red head. You smile back and he introduces you to the others +This is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei+ he points to each in turn.

Kuwabara walks up to you and takes your hand +You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Go out with me+ You cringe and think –OMG. I fell sorry for him. He's so ugly!-

Um ……….. no+ and he walks away dejected while Yusuke laughs his arse off. +Shut it Urameshi+

+Don't worry about him he's always like that+ You smile nervously – Great. Just great. I'm stuck with a pervert- from the corner of your eye you can see Hiei smirk. –Okay what's up with that?- You do the kumite (fighting, like sparring except it's mostly choreographed in these situations) activity and when you're finished you go over to Hannah

So how are they+

+One's a pervert, the other an idiot and another never talks.+

What about the red head? He looks cool.+

Yeah he's alright, but he does look a bit like a girl. No offence+

Wonder what they're talking about+ You look back over and surely enough they are looking at you and talking suspiciously.

Okay, karate ends and you're at home getting ready for bed (You: wait so we don't get to know what they are talking about? Me: well it is kinda obvious, but NO!) You have a quick shower 'cause you're all hot and sweaty, then get into your pyjamas.

Well you wear what you wear and get into bed and fall asleep.

_You're walking along a corridor and looking back and forth, worried but you don't know why. You reach a door with a dragon etched into its black glossy surface. It gives off a purple glow and emnates power. You reach forward carefully and quickly glance back behind you to be hypnotised by a set of crimson eyes. A slight ring of metal reaches your ears _as your eyes snap open and you sit up in your bed. Except, it's not _your_ bed, when suddenly a fig pops up with a sign saying 'END OF PART 1!'


End file.
